survivorfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Exile Island Fanfic
Survivor: Panama - Exile Island (Survivor: Exile Island or Survivor: Panama for short) is a fanfic based on the twelfth season of Survivor, which took place in the Pearl Islands, off the coast of Panama. This location was previously used for Survivor: Pearl Islands and Survivor: All-Stars. Filming began on 31 October 2005 and the season premiered on 1 February 2006 on CBS. The season finale was on 21 August 2006 with the votes revealed live from the Ed Sullivan Theater in New York. http://www.realitytvwebsite.com/news042506b.html The season included a twist that originally came from Survivor: Palau called Exile Island. Each week at least one castaway is banished for the time period between Tribal Council and the reward challenge on Exile Island. In most cases, this is the castaway that recieved the second-most amount of votes at Tribal Council. The exile is given a single machete, a flint, a pot and a bucket of non-sanitized water. The island also contained a hidden immunity idol that could be used at tribal council after the votes have been cast. This gave the person who found the idol a strategic advantage because that person can keep the idol secret until he or she was voted off, which would cause the person with the second largest number of votes to be eliminated. As it developed, Ruth-Marie found the idol and used it at the Final 7 to eliminate Terry. The game began by splitting the 16 players into four tribes by sex and age: young men (Viveros, green buffs), older men (La Mina, orange buffs), young women (Bayoneta, blue buffs) and older women (Casaya, purple buffs). These four tribes were named after four islands located in the Pearl Islands. During the second episode the La Mina and Bayoneta tribes were dissolved with only Casaya and Viveros making two new integrated tribes. The nine remaining contestants merged into one tribe, and called their new tribe Rocoso (black buffs). On 8 June 2006 Survivor: Panama was made available on Apple's iTunes store. In a 5-2 vote, Tina Scheer defeated Ruth-Marie Milliman to take the $1 million prize. Contestants :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Note 1: Ruth Marie played the Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore four votes against her were not counted. The game :In the case of multiple tribes or people who win reward or immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one player won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Note 2: Nobody was sent to Exile Island in Episode 1. Note 3: Combined Reward and Immunity Challenge. Note 4: Due to the merge, there was no Reward Challenge in Episode 8. Note 5: Because Tina was the first out of the Immunity Challenge in Episode 8, she was immediately sent to Exile Island until Tribal Council. Note 6: Cirie lost in the fire-making tiebreaker challenge. Episode 1: Four Tribes Are Better Than Two 16 Americans began the adventure of a lifetime. For the first time ever, they were divided into four tribes: older men, older women, younger men, and younger women. They were abandoned in Panama’s Pearl Islands, with only the barest of essentials. At Bayoneta, the younger women came together under Courtney’s leadership. And Misty found nourishment for the tribe through mangoes. At Casaya, water and shelter were the main priorities. Tina’s experience as a lumberjill proved useful when constructing their shelter, while Ruth Marie considered a possible alliance with her because of her likeability. At La Mina, all attention was focused on making fire, but Bruce thought shelter was more important. At Viveros, work was slow to start, but a personality was quick to emerge through Bobby. At the first Immunity Challenge, the tribes learned that the two last-place tribes would attend a single Tribal Council. They also learned about Exile Island, an island with meager supplies and an alienation from their tribe. However, Exile Island contains a Hidden Immunity Idol that could help someone greatly in the game. In a challenge that tested both brains, the younger men and older women came out on top. Bayoneta and La Mina returned to one camp, where both groups wanted to target the opposing tribe’s strongest member. Shane told Dan he would vote for Danielle with him, but Shane was secretly plotting to get Dan out for being a weak link. But Dan caught wind of Shane’s plotting, and with Terry’s help, they turned the tables on him. Perceived as untrustworthy, Shane became the first castaway voted out. But, both Dan and Danielle received votes and as a result, they became the first castaways banished to Exile Island. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' The tribes will begin on a floating platform, where they will climb up and over a wall, jump into the water and swim out to a raft. Once all four tribe members have a hand on the raft, one tribe member will dive down and unclip the raft from the bottom of the ocean floor. They’ll then paddle back to shore, picking up a crate along the way. Once they’re back to shore, they'll use a rock to open up their crate. Inside the crate is a piece of parchment containing compass points and two pieces of rope. They'll then go inside the compass ring, using the compass points and their two ropes. Where the ropes intersect is a bag containing seven ladder rungs. They'll dig down, get the bag up, and carry it with them to the ladder puzzle. They'll put the rungs into place and when they’ve completed the ladder correctly, they'll climb up and use grappling hooks to retrieve two rings with keys. When they’ve got both keys, they’ll go back down the ladder, unlock their tribe’s gate, and race to the finish line. First tribe across wins flint and Immunity. Second tribe across wins Immunity. *'Reward:' Flint for the first place tribe. Episode 2: It's a Numbers Game Dan and Danielle made the first trip to Exile Island and realized it would be no picnic. At Casaya, Melinda was having a hard time with the bad living conditions, but was determined to stay. On Exile Island, food was difficult to come by, but even more difficult to find was the hidden idol. Despite their setbacks, Dan used the experience to his advantage by proposing an alliance between himself and Danielle. Danielle agreed on the promise, but was secretly unsure. At the challenge, the castaways were instructed to pick numbers and in a surprise twist, the four tribes became two. The new Casaya tribe consisted of Cirie, Bruce, Melinda, Sally, Nick, Dan, and Danielle; while the new Viveros tribe consisted of: Austin, Misty, Ruth Marie, Courtney, Terry, Bobby, Tina, and Aras. The new tribes immediately faced off in a Reward and Immunity Challenge, where the more athletic Viveros tribe won. Back at camp, Tina was overcome with emotion over the devastating loss of her son; she ended up bonding strongly with Ruth Marie and Austin. At Casaya, the mood was different and conflict was quick to emerge between Bruce and Nick. Before Tribal Council, strategy was on everyone’s minds. Cirie constructed a plan to have the four women vote together. But when she overheard Danielle plotting against her with the men, she knew the plan could not happen. So Cirie went to Nick with a new plan to get out Melinda as a weak link. At Tribal Council, the plan came together when the three men spared Cirie and helped her vote out her former tribe mate, Melinda. But, in addition to the loss of Melinda, Bruce received two votes, and was sent to Exile Island. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Six tribe members will participate in a relay-style balance obstacle course. Each tribe will have three tribe members on each end of the course. Moving one at a time, they’ll begin by swinging over a trench, across a narrow balance beam, and across a wooden ladder bridge. If they fall off at any time, they go back to their start and go again. The bridge ends at a platform, which has three large skulls on it. They'll pick up a skull and pass it on to the next tribe member, who’ll go back across the course to the start and hand it to the seventh tribe member, the smasher. That person’s sole responsibility is to smash the skulls open and retrieve an amulet. Once the smasher has the amulet and hangs it on their tribe’s board, the next tribe member will go. First tribe with three amulets wins reward. *'Reward:' Two heavy blankets, two pillows, one hammock, and one lantern. Episode 3: Temptation Island Casaya returned from a shocking Tribal Council which left Sally and Danielle blindsided. Tensions rose between Cirie and Danielle, and Danielle ended up lying about voting for Cirie. The Casaya tribe was very worried about how their conflict would affect future challenge performances. At Viveros, the mood was completely different, as food was bountiful. Love was also in the air between Misty and Austin. At the Reward Challenge, it was a close race, but Viveros ultimately ended up on top. Back at camp, Bobby was beginning to annoy his tribe mates with his comments towards Ruth Marie. At the Immunity Challenge, Viveros shot their way to another victory, winning their second Immunity Challenge in a row. Despite conflict between Bruce and Danielle over Bruce's incessant talking, all eyes turned to Dan, who was perceived as the weakest. Dan meanwhile tried to get Cirie out, thinking about the long-term game. At Tribal Council, the tribe named Bruce as the leader, though Danielle spoke up in protest. When the votes came in, it was Dan who took the fall and Cirie was sent to Exile Island. *'Reward Challenge:' Both tribes race out to a shipwreck about fifty feet out in the ocean. Scattered around the shipwreck and along the ocean floor are zombies, six for each tribe. One at a time, a tribe member swims out to the shipwreck, dives down, retrieves one of the zombies, brings it back to shore, and pust it into one of their tribe’s coffins. Once they have their zombie in the coffin, another tribe member will then swim out. First tribe to get all six zombies in their coffins wins Reward. *'Reward:' Fishing gear: mask and snorkel, fins, Hawaiian sling, and twenty-five hooks. *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways will be shooting at targets using traditional pirate muskets. It’s an island version of Hang Man, only instead of missing letters, each time they miss a shot, they add a piece to their man. It takes ten misses to hang the man, so the first tribe to miss ten shots will in effect complete their man and lose Immunity. Episode 4: S.O.S. Cirie toughed it out on Exile Island, though she did not have the best time. Back at camp, Casaya was falling apart when all their stuff was soaked with rain; Danielle decided to take charge. At Viveros, the food situation was getting desperate to the point of eating bugs. So Austin stepped up and caught fish, much to the delight of his tribe. At the Reward Challenge, Viveros dominated once again and won their fourth straight challenge in a row. Back at Casaya, Bruce took the loss hard, figuring he could be next on the chopping block. He then devised a plan to keep himself in the game, carving himself a fake Immunity Idol. The tribes were instructed to create an S.O.S. signal at their camp. Viveros made a disastrous signal and Casaya won Immunity for the first time. They then celebrated and everyone hailed Danielle's leadership. With strategy on everyone’s minds, the attention turned to Courtney and Bobby. Courtney was cited as not having her head in the game, while Bobby was called out for his obnoxious comments and laziness. A "super-alliance" was then formed between Terry, Austin, Aras, Misty, Tina, and Ruth Marie. At Tribal Council, the once-powerful Viveros tribe was crumbling. Bobby and Courtney expressed a clear separation between themselves and the alliance of six, but Ruth Marie denied any thought of an alliance. But when the votes came in, Bobby mysteriously received six and both Austin and Ruth Marie were sent to Exile Island. *'Reward Challenge:' Both tribes will have identical puzzles floating in the ocean. The tribes will swim out to their pontoons. Once all five tribe members are there, they can begin solving the puzzle. One person will be their caller; the other tribe members will be responsible for moving the pieces around. First tribe to solve the puzzle wins Reward. *'Reward:' Soup mixes, jelly, spices, seasonings, and rice. *'Immunity Challenge:' Both tribes are given instructions to build an S.O.S. signal that would be visible from the air. Jeff, an experienced rescue pilot, and an experienced drop master fly over both camps. The two experts determine which distress signal would be most clearly visibly from the air in a real life rescue situation. The winning tribe receives a crate with the Immunity Idol. Episode 5: Leave No Stone Unturned Casaya was blown away by a violent storm; they found their fire was out the next morning and was difficult to re-light. When Danielle got frustrated, her and Bruce fought once again. At Viveros, Courtney knew that she was next in line to go. The powerful alliance of six, meanwhile, was beginning to crumble when Aras was found to be hesitant and wishy-washy. On Exile Island, Ruth Marie deciphered the clues and found the hidden Immunity Idol. The castaways were instructed to build a raft for the upcoming Reward Challenge. While Casaya flourished under Nick's guidance, Viveros had some problems with communication. At the Reward Challenge, Viveros pulled together and won a bathroom kit. At camp, the relationship between Austin and Misty intensified. Aras was met with resistance when he suggested that the tribe should throw the upcoming Immunity Challenge to get rid of Courtney. In order to thwart that plan, Tina made a split-second decision for Aras to sit out of the challenge. Despite Tina’s efforts, Viveros lost the challenge and Casaya won Immunity again. Before Tribal Council, Courtney approached Tina and Ruth Marie with a plan to oust Misty because of her skills in the puzzle challenge. She then went to Terry as the fourth member, though Terry was very uncertain about breaking up the alliance. At Tribal Council, Misty was confident that the alliance of six would remain intact, while Aras and Austin were left out on the decision to turn on her. But, when the votes came in, that goal didn’t materialize. Misty had been betrayed and Courtney was sent to Exile Island. *'Reward Challenge:' Two tribe members will start on the raft. Their job is to paddle out and rescue three other tribe members who’ve been stranded in the water on separate floating platforms. In order to rescue those tribe members, they’ll have to dive down at the station and unclip a series of keys. They'll go through those keys until they find the one that will unlock their tribe member. Once they’ve picked up all three tribe members, they'll continue out to a buoy, and they’ll retrieve their tribe flag, paddle back to shore, and race up the beach and across the finish line. First tribe to get back to shore with their boat and run across the finish line with their flag wins reward. *'Reward:' The Survivor bathroom kit: Soap and shampoo, body wash, Scope mouthwash, Crest toothpaste, toothbrushes, towels, and a bush shower. *'Immunity Challenge:' One tribe member will be begin by filling up a small bucket with water and then carrying that water through a wood crawl. They’ll then dump that water into the second tribe members bucket. The second tribe members will climb up and over a see-saw and then transfer the water to the third tribe member who will crawl through the bamboo cage. If they spill all their water, they have to return to their spot and the first tribe member will begin the sequence again. When they reach the end of the course, they’ll pour the remaining water in their bucket into a larger pail. They'll then go back and get another bucketful and repeat the same process. When the pail becomes heavy enough, it will trigger a switch which will release a bag of puzzle pieces, dropping it to the ground. Once they have your bag of puzzle pieces, they'll open it up and put together a word scramble puzzle, which contains common “Pirate” terms. Once they have the puzzle together, they'll start circling the words that are on their puzzle board. Any time two words intersect, they'll take those intersecting letters and write them on a letter tile. When they’ve found all the words, they'll take the intersecting letters and use them to form a three word phrase. First tribe to correctly spell out the phrase wins Immunity. Episode 6: The Man Who Knew Too Much Tensions were high at Viveros after Tina, Ruth Marie, and Terry voted Misty out, against their alliance. But Ruth Marie, Terry, and Tina attempted to justify their actions by citing that the game is not about friendship. Conflict brewed between Terry and Aras when Aras blew up at him and called him out on being a threat. But a pep talk from Tina healed some wounds and brought the severed tribe back together. On Exile Island, Courtney decided to tell Viveros that she had found the idol to throw off their strategy. At the Reward Challenge, the castaways were surprised by a twist that the winning tribe got to kidnap a member of the losing tribe until the next Immunity Challenge. Viveros won and chose Nick to join them for twenty-four hours. While Viveros enjoyed their reward, Nick was trying to figure them out and thought about a possible old Viveros alliance between himself, Aras, and Austin. Back at Casaya, Danielle was hurting due to an injury from the challenge; the tribe was also worried about Nick's loyalties. Their suspicions were proven accurate when the three younger men conspired together. At the Immunity Challenge, Viveros continued to dominate and won. Back at camp, depression was setting in, knowing that they would be down 6-4 after this vote. Nick's loyalties were once again brought into question when he did not reveal any information he had gotten from Viveros. At Tribal Council, the upcoming merge was on everyone’s mind. Nick was voted out by all four of his tribemates, including his ally Sally; Danielle was sent to Exile Island for the second time. *'Reward Challenge:' The tribes must capture their zombie heads from their enemy's territory. Each tribe will have five members participating. One tribe member will be designated the role of guarding the zombie head. They’ll stand directly outside of the colored ring. The other four tribe members will be acting either offensively or defensively. Two tribe members will cross over into enemy territory, trying to capture the zombie head. The remaining two tribe members will stay back on their own side, and try to impede the other tribe’s progress. The same tribe member cannot play as the same position in back-to-back rounds. If a tribe gets a zombie head over into their territory, they get a point. First tribe to three points wins Reward. *'Reward:' A barbeque, drinks, and the privilege to capture one member of the losing tribe to live with them until the next Immunity Challenge. *'Immunity Challenge:' Three tribe members will be stranded at sea in a boat. Each boat has six holes that are covered with rubber plugs. They'll pull out all six plugs, causing the boat to start sinking and will have to use the buckets to bail out that water. Meanwhile, the other two tribe members will be using a rope to pull the boat back to shore. Once they get back to shore, all five tribe members will pick up the boat and carry it to the finish line. First tribe to cross the finish line with their boat and all five tribe members wins Immunity. If a tribe's boat sinks at any time, they’re disqualified from the challenge and the other tribe automatically wins Immunity. Episode 7: Urge to Merge Both tribes contemplated the upcoming merge, assuming it would happen soon. To prevent Courtney from flip-flopping, the five alliance members came up with a plan, deciding to put Courtney under the impression that she's going to the Final 4 in order to not flip to Casaya. Terry, Ruth Marie, and Tina made the Final 4 deal with Courtney, but she was quick to undermine their strategy. On Exile Island, Danielle toughed it out, starving and tired. At the Reward Challenge, the castaways were surprised by a twist. The winning tribe would get the opportunity to go on a luxury yacht. However, only three people would be able to go. Viveros won and chose Aras, Tina, and Courtney to go on the yacht. While the three castaways enjoyed a full course meal, Austin, Ruth Marie, and Terry were surprised with letters from home. Before the Immunity Challenge, Casaya knew it was "do or die" to try to get back into the game; Danielle was confident that it was their time. But it wasn't, as Viveros won their fourth challenge in a row. At Casaya, the disappointment was obvious. A surprising alliance formed between Danielle, Cirie, and Bruce, leaving Sally on the outside looking. At Tribal Council, Sally felt that her time was up. And her prediction came true, when she was unanimously voted out of the tribe; for the second time, Bruce was sent to Exile Island. *'Reward Challenge:' One by one, the castaways square off against a member of the other tribe on a log suspended above a mud pit. Their job is to stay on the log longer than their opponent. First person to fall off and hit the water is out; the winner scores a point for their tribe. First tribe to score five points wins Reward. *'Reward:' A trip on a luxury yacht for three people and letters from home for the rest of the tribe. *'Immunity Challenge:' The tribes partcipate in a multi-stage obstacle course. First phase is called the breakthrough, where they must literally break through a maze of jungle timber. They’ll then dig through the sand and pull themselves under a wooden fence. They must then go across a balance beam. All four of them will then navigate their way up and over a ten foot wall. This will take them to the blown bridge where with four planks of various lengths, they must navigate across a series of posts. Once they’ve completed that, they will scale up a very big wooden ladder and make their way across a rope bridge. Finally, all four tribe members must then race down the flying fox. First tribe across the finish line wins Immunity. Episode 8: The Turning of the Tide After Tribal Council, Cirie and Danielle made a pact for the Final 2. On Exile Island, Bruce perfected his fake Immunity Idol. Meanwhile, on Viveros, with the merge imminent, new strategies were formed, as the alliance decided to take out Danielle, then Cirie. The two tribes then received treemail to go to Exile Island, where they learned they would finally be merging. When given a choice between La Mina and Bayoneta, they chose to live at Bayoneta. The new tribe briefly put the game aside to enjoy a celebratory feast, but soon the strategy talk began when the Casayas tried to figure out who they could sway to their side. The former Casaya members cooked up a plan of their own when, along with Courtney, they stole leftover food from the feast. The division between Casaya and Viveros deepened, as the "family" alliance of Viveros did not feel right with the other members. Danielle, Cirie, Bruce, and Courtney decided to vote against Aras for being a big physical threat. At the Immunity Challenge, the castaways were faced with a twist when they learned the first person out would be sent to Exile Island. For the first time, Tina was sent to Exile Island, and Aras won Immunity. On Exile Island, Tina contemplated her position away from camp. Back at camp, Courtney approached Ruth Marie to vote out Terry for being too strong, and Ruth Marie considered her options. At Tribal Council, Ruth Marie addressed her dilemma of being caught in the middle, leading Aras to question her loyalty. In the end, Ruth Marie stuck with her Viveros alliance and voted Courtney out of the tribe. And with four votes, Terry was sent to Exile Island. *'Immunity Challenge:' In the first round, the castaways will go under the water to hold their breath. They’ll each hold onto a wooden bar that will help keep them submerged. The last three to surface will move on to the final round. For the final round, they will dive down fifteen feet and retrieve three bags of letter tiles, bringing it back to their station. Once they’ve collected all three bags, they'll untie them and dump out the tiles. They'll then search for the tiles that contain letters and use those tiles to form a word. First person to spell that word correctly wins Immunity. Episode 9: Last Stand Voting history *2